Let's Get it On
by apk1980
Summary: A series of smutty, smutty one-shots. Bella/everybody
1. Carlisle

**I'm basically writing a series of one-shots.. Bella/Everybody. When I say everybody, I mean everybody. So, Edward and Jacob haters, there may be chapters you want to skip. Also, there will be some lady lovin. Not a fan? Please, don't read it and then complain. Pretty please.**

**These are pretty smutty, so if you're under 18, please don't read. And if you're under 18 and do read, please don't review. It makes me feel really, really gross.**

CARLISLE

Finally, a moment's peace. The adorable hellions I nannied for were finally, finally, FINALLY tucked into their beds for the night. Edward and Alice were three years old and absolutely precious, but very energetic. I had been with them for two years, since their mother was killed in a car accident. Their father, Carlisle Cullen, was a well-respected pediatrician who worked insane hours at Seattle Children's.

He was generally home for bedtime, but he was out on a date; his first date since his wife died. I was fighting through some jealousy, as I had loved him almost as long as I'd know him. Unfortunately, he didn't know I existed. I mean, obviously, he knew I existed, as I fed, bathed, clothed, and loved his children. He just didn't notice me as an available, attractive woman.

I'm sure my age had something to do with it. He's in his mid-thirties while I'm only twenty-three, but Christ, I'm so attracted to him, it's bordering on pathetic. He is, by far, the hottest man I've ever known. He's tall, blond, and built; my favorite combination.

Walking down the hall to my bedroom, I decided to go for a swim. It was still relatively early, only nine-thirty, and since I didn't expect Carlisle home any time soon, I left the back door open so I could listen for the twins. I adjusted the strap on my bikini top as I stepped into the heated pool and began swimming laps. Midway through my third lap, a noise startled me and I quickly turned my head toward the sound.

Carlisle stood next to the pool, staring down at me, his eyes unreadable and his jaw clenched. My heart stuttered and sped as he trapped me in his gaze.

"I didn't expect you home for a while," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, tonight was pretty much a bust," Carlisle sighed. He sat on a lounger and kicked off his shoes. As he rolled up his pants legs, I swam to the steps to watch him. He was wearing a pair of charcoal trousers and a white button front shirt. The top few buttons were undone and he had his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was delicious.

"Uh oh. Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," he said quietly. "How were the kids tonight? Did they fight you at bedtime?"

"Not too bad," I answered with a shrug. "You know the routine. They begged for water, stories, and to get up to potty, but they were both pretty worn out so it didn't last long."

I shifted to the left a few inches as Carlisle approached, sitting on the side of the pool and letting his feet settle on the step next to me. "Why don't you come in?" I asked. "The water's really nice tonight."

He raised his eyebrows, considering. "Okay, yeah. I'll be right back." My smile was wide as I watched him walk away.

Butterflies settled in my stomach and, to calm them down, I decided to resume swimming laps. Swiftly and smoothly I cut across the water, enjoying the slight burn in my muscles. When a hand brushed down my leg and grabbed onto my toe, I shrieked in surprise and flailed around like a lunatic. After clearing my sinus cavity of salty pool water, I turned a glare on Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he began, looking truly chagrined. "I didn't mean-" his apology was cut short as I splashed water in his face. I laughed at his shocked expression, and swam quickly away as his look of shock was replaced with one of mischief.

Just as I threw my hand out to touch the side of the pool, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I was pulled roughly back against a hard chest. To my embarrassment, a breathy moan escaped my lips. It was barely louder than a sigh, but I knew Carlisle heard it. He stiffened for an instant and his finger tips dug into my hips before he lifted me out of the water and threw me into the air.

As I broke the surface of the water, I sputtered and coughed. I was just getting my bearings when I was pulled by my ankle across the water. My legs wrapped instinctively around Carlisle's slim hips and his hands rested low on my back.

"Truce?" he asked breathlessly, his eyes intense as he stared into mine.

"Truce," I agreed with a smile. The air was thick with tension and I was beginning to feel awkward. As I moved to unwrap my legs from his hips, the hands on my low back tightened and flexed and I sighed happily as his fingers dug into my skin. He moved his hands slowly down my hips and I jumped as his left hand wrapped almost completely around my upper thigh.

My arms wound around his neck loosely and before I could process what was happening, our lips met softly. The kiss quickly escalated and I just wanted to devour him. His hand wrapped around my hair and he gently tilted my head to the side. A moan filled the air as he brushed his lips against the skin behind my ear and slowly kissed his way to my shoulder. "Fuck, Bella," he ground out. "I've wanted you for so fucking long."

Startled, I took his face between my hands and looked into his eyes. "You have?"

He nodded and looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"Me too," I admitted quietly. His eyes shot back up to mine and the want I saw in his made me tremble. Our lips met roughly and our tongues slid together immediately.

Cold air suddenly hit my chest, and I realized that Carlisle had unfastened my bikini top and let it drop into the water. He lifted his palm to my left breast and I watched as he cupped it gently, testing it's weight. My hips moved against his stomach as he caressed my aching nipple with his thumb. His hair was between my fingers and I tightened my hold as he lowered his face to my right breast, wrapping his mouth around the tightened nipple and sucking gently.

I lowered myself a bit so his hard cock was nestled between my legs. We kissed and kissed as our hips rocked together. I sighed and moaned as his hard, hot flesh provided delicious friction right against my swollen clit.

The chilly night air caused my skin to break into gooseflesh as Carlisle lifted me to the side of the pool. My legs spread to accommodate him as he pulled my bottom to the very edge of the concrete. His eyes never left mine as he untied the strings on the sides of my bikini bottoms, even as I lifted my hips so he could remove them completely.

After giving me a quick peck on the lips, he backed away from me and his eyes took in my body, naked and waiting for him. A low noise, almost a growl, escaped through his lips and I shivered in anticipation

I felt so wanton, spread open for him as the night breeze caressed me. My heart was racing and my pussy was throbbing and weeping, and I begged him silently to touch me.

His big hands ran up my legs slowly as he dropped kisses to the insides of my thighs. He didn't tease me long and I moaned loudly as his flat tongue ran from my opening to my clit. He wrapped his lips around my pulsing bundle of nerves and sucked gently.

My head lolled back against my shoulders as the sweetest sensation started in my low belly and ended right where his mouth was sucking, pulling from me the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. My entire body trembled as he continued to kiss my sensitive flesh, stopping only when I begged.

He gently lifted me and pulled me against him, walking both of us out of the pool and through the french doors leading to his bedroom. A towel was folded on the edge of his bed and he lowered me to stand in front of him and dried us both quickly.

We kissed furiously as I untied the drawstring on his swim trunks. He helped me push the wet fabric off his hips and I grinned wickedly at him before dropping to my knees in front of him. I took his cock in my hands and dropped a kiss to the swollen head before licking the salty bead of precum I found there.

As I was taking him into my mouth, he gripped me by the arms and pulled me up against him. When I gave him a questioning look, he smiled and dropped a kiss on my forehead. "I want to be inside you," he whispered and turned me gently away from him. He pulled me flush against him, my back to his chest and lowered us onto the bed.

I stretched out on my stomach, my right leg lifted a bit to the side and he lay on top of me, letting his full weight press me further into the bed. My clit was pressed into the mattress and I rocked my hips, desperate for any sort of friction. My hand grasped his hip and pulled him closer to me, lifting my hips a bit. He slid into me smoothly and we rocked together, skin to skin from head to toe.

His hand snaked around my belly and down to my clit, and I pressed my face into a pillow to keep from screaming out as he rubbed quickly and firmly against the slipper, swollen nub. My orgasm was quick and violent and I thrashed and writhed uncontrollably.

When he came, he cried out my name before collapsing into a boneless heap on top of me. As our breathing returned to normal, he carefully slid out of me and off of me and pulled me into his side. I watched his face as his eyes closed, his mouth still turned up into a smile. Before he drifted to sleep, he wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "Stay with me."


	2. Emmett

**Pretty please ignore mistakes. I am too sleepy to properly proofread tonight. If there are crazy mistakes, let me know and I'll look over it tomorrow.**

**Emmett**

"Emmett's here, Bella. He's getting checked in," Alice said with a knowing smile. She knew all about my huge crush on my favorite client.

I blushed and nodded in response, causing her smile to morph into a smirk. "Alice, it's not like that. He has a girlfriend," I insisted as I walked away from her to double check my room. A quick sweep showed clean linens, full oil bottle, and loaded CD player. I switched on the table warmer and went to collect my client.

"Hey, Em," I grinned in greeting. "You ready for your appointment?"

"Hey, Bells! Yep, I need you today!"

We were silent as we walked to my room, the spa atmosphere tends to quiet even the loudest clients. He walked through the door and went straight for the chair in the corner. After closing the door, I turned to him with a smile. "What's going on with you? You said you need some help today?"

"Yeah, I've been hitting the gym a little too hard this week and I have a lot of soreness in my neck and low back."

We talked a while about his issues, and what he hoped to accomplish from his appointment. "Okay, well, I've got you scheduled for a ninety minute sports massage today. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great," he agreed.

"Okay, well you know what to do. Just undress and start face up on the table and I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Closing the door behind me, I headed to the restroom, shaking my head at myself. "Get a grip," I muttered to myself. I splashed water on my face and checked my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were bright. "Great," I whispered to my reflection. "Calm it down. You've done this a million times. Emmett's no different than any other client!"

I made my way back to my room and knocked softly on the door. "Are you ready?" I called quietly.

"Yep," came the muffled reply.

I braced myself as I walked in the door. This was always the hardest part for me. The way Emmett looked on my massage table made me wish I wasn't a professional. For him, I'd trade my scrubs for hot pants.

He was on his back with the sheet pushed low on his hips. His right arm fell across his eyes and his left arm rested on his stomach. His arms and ribs were covered with thick bands of ink and I wanted to trace those bands with my tongue.

I sat on my stool and positioned myself near his head. We were quiet as I massaged his face, head, and neck. As I worked my way down to his shoulders, he looked up at me. "How are things going with you and that Jake fella?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're not seeing each other any more. He actually met someone and they're getting pretty serious," I answered.

"Already? That's kind of shitty, huh?"

"It's okay," I answered honestly. "We were never going to graduate past the friend phase. Kissing him was a little too much like kissing my brother."

"Wait... you've kissed your brother?"

"Shuddup," I laughed. "So, how are you and Rosalie doing? I haven't seen her in here for a while."

"Yeah, that's because she moved back east," came his quiet reply.

"What? I don't understand," I shook my head, feeling sad. "Are you moving?"

"No, we broke up."

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry, Emmett. I wasn't trying to pry!"

"Nah, it's okay. We wanted different things. I want to get married and have a family, and she wants to conquer the world," he said, trying to smile. "We just couldn't figure out how to make it work and when she got a job offer in Boston, she decided to go for it."

We were quiet for a while after his revelation. His being single was definitely a shock. I found it impossible not to focus on his silky skin and firm muscles as I massaged his arms and chest. And when I got to his legs, it was all I could do not to lift the sheet and hop on for some naked cuddle time.

I finally relaxed when I got to his feet. "So, you have any big plans for the weekend?" Emmett questioned me.

"Nah, I'm actually hoping not to take my pajamas off at all tomorrow. I could use a lazy day."

"Well, I was thinking of having a couple of friends over on Sunday," he mentioned hesitantly. "We're just gonna barbecue and drink some beer. Wanna come?"

"Um, sure," I stuttered. "Should I bring anything?"

"Maybe a side dish. We usually end up with a ton of meat and not much else," he laughed. "I'll leave you my address when we finish up."

"Okay, sounds good."

Our conversation was light and sporadic after that. He had several trigger points that needed work, and I was so focused on those that I didn't even have time to obsess or get too excited. By the time our appointment was over, I was sweaty and tired and had forgotten all about the invitation.

I excused myself to let him dress and washed my hands. After I walked him to the lobby, I headed quickly back to my room to change my sheets and prepare for my next appointment. On the counter sat Emmett's standard forty dollar tip and a small scrap of paper with his address and phone number scrawled on it, and I couldn't hold in my squeal of excitement.

I rushed to clean my room and sprinted to the computer in the break room to check Alice's schedule. She was in between clients, so I skipped to her room and walked in to find her waxing her eyebrows. I patiently sat in her chair for about three seconds before the dam burst and I blurted, "Emmett invited me to his house this weekend!"

"What?" Alice squeaked, turning to face me. "Get on the table! I've gotta get rid of your caterpillar eyebrows! You know what? No, just get on the table. I'll be right back."

I rolled my eyes at her excitement and settled on her table, still smiling. She was back in a flash, and her smile stretched from ear to ear as she addressed me. "Okay, pants off!"

"Wait.. what?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm giving you a Brazilian!" she trilled. I blocked both of our schedules and I told them not to charge you."

"Alice, really, this isn't necessary," I began.

"Bella, it's better to be safe than sorry," she said in a warning tone.

I took off my pants.

Thirty minutes later, after much cursing and gnashing of teeth, I had a beautiful vagina. I truly couldn't keep my eyes off of it. "It's so _pretty_!" I gushed to Alice as I looked in the mirror.

"I know, this is what I was trying to tell you! You'll never go back to bikini waxes again!"

I quickly dressed and she waxed my eyebrows, gossiping the whole time. "I can't believe he asked you out! What happened between him and the bitch?"

"Alice! He didn't ask me out; just to a barbecue. It's not like a date- we're friends. And, he just told me that he and Rosalie wanted different things, so she moved to Boston."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not a date. We'll see when you come in Monday morning if it was a date or not."

We were grinning as we walked into the hall. Our boss, Sue, narrowed her eyes at us and pointed to the computer. "Your clients are both here," she said quietly. I loved Sue. She and my dad had been dating for about two months, and I had the feeling this was it for my dad. I had never seen him so happy.

Taking a calming breath, I checked the computer and went to get my client. Luckily, the day went by pretty quickly and I stopped off on the way home to get some Chinese food and a bottle of wine. I watched TV as I ate and I enjoyed my lazy night. Saturday, I stayed in my pajamas just how I wanted, and I didn't feel even a little bit bad about it.

When Sunday morning rolled around, I was feeling pretty great. I had enjoyed my restful weekend, but I was excited to go to Emmett's house this afternoon. I made a list and headed to the grocery store. I wasn't sure what anyone would eat, so I decided to just bring macaroni and cheese and some broccoli slaw. On the way to the register, I grabbed two six-packs of Red Stripe, as well.

When I got home I threw together my sides and when I slid the macaroni and cheese into the oven, I took a quick shower. Not wanting to look like I was trying too hard, I wore a short denim skirt with a tank top and flip flops. I wore my hair down, but I slipped an elastic over my wrist just in case. It was a warm summer day and I didn't want to be a sweaty mess if we were sitting in the heat. I finished with mascara and a swipe of lip gloss. Just as I was finishing up, I heard the oven timer go off.

I loaded everything into my car after entering the address into my cell phone and nervously drove to Emmett's. He actually only lived a few miles from me, and I was glad not to have to deal with too much traffic. As I pulled to the curb, I noticed how cute his house and yard were. He lived in a small gray bungalow. The crisp white trim and black front door looked very fresh and his yard was well taken care of. There were a couple of cars already lining the street, and one pulled into his driveway.

Before I made it to the front door, beer in hand, Emmett stepped out onto the porch. "Do you need a hand?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah. I have a couple of dishes in the car, if you don't mind taking this," I said passing him the six-packs.

"Yeah, hang on and I'll help you," he said as he took the beer inside. We walked to my car and I passed him the bowl of slaw. He sniffed appreciatively when I pulled out the macaroni and I laughed. "Is that homemade?" he asked happily.

"It is."

"Oh, man, I can't wait!" he exclaimed with a huge smile.

I followed him into the kitchen. His house was tiny, but neat as a pin and everything seemed to be updated nicely. "I like your house," I said as I took in everything. His furnishings were overstuffed, comfortable couches and chairs and I wanted to curl up for a nap.

"Thanks. It's home," he shrugged. "Everybody's out back. Wanna come meet some folks?"

"Sure," I said. "I'm just gonna grab a beer, first, I think."

We walked into his tiny backyard and I smiled. He had a nice stone patio covered by a big table with chairs and an enormous grill... and that was about it. It was definitely a boy yard, with no flowers or decorations.

"Everybody, this is Bella. Bella this is Edward and his girlfriend, Tanya, Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte." I smiled shyly and had a seat at the table.

"Hi," I murmured.

"How do you guys know each other?" Tanya asked, with a knowing smile.

"Um, I'm actually his massage therapist."

"A massage therapist! Oh, my god, I need to come see you!" Jasper exclaimed.

I nodded politely. I heard this every time I mentioned my profession. "I'll give you a card when we go inside."

"Oh, I have the worst shoulders," Tanya complained. "Just feel them. They're ridiculous."

I smiled as nicely as I could. "Oh goodness, I'll be sure to give you a card, too."

"Just feel them, I'm not kidding, they're crazy!" she continued, turning away from me and lifting her hair.

"Um, Tanya, I didn't invite Bella over to work," Emmett chuckled. "Leave the girl alone!"

I shot him a grateful look and continued nursing my beer. Charlotte came over to sit next to me and I discovered she was a hair stylist. She and I shared crazy client stories while the boys grilled the steaks and chicken. Tanya was on her phone the whole time and didn't chime in much at all. When I went inside to grab another beer, Emmett came with me.

"Having fun?" he asked with his head buried in the refrigerator.

"I am! Charlotte is really great."

"Yeah, she and Peter have been together forever. Like since high school. She's a really sweet girl. Tanya is harder to get to know, but she is really nice once you do." He chuckled at my doubtful expression. "She is!" he insisted. "She's just a little standoffish at first."

"Okay, I believe you," I shrugged. "I just might not invite her for a sleepover anytime soon.

He chuckled and handed me a beer, leaning back against the counter. "I'm glad you came, Bella."

"Yeah, me too," I smiled shyly.

Supper was so much fun, with great stories and lots of laughter. Emmett was right when he said they usually had nothing but meat. My sides were the only ones, but everything was delicious and nobody went hungry. As everyone began to file out to go home, I went to the kitchen to wash my bowl and casserole dish before taking them home. I was just drying them when Emmett came back in the house.

"You wanna hang out a while? We could watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good," I stammered.

We settled on the couch and I picked a movie from his vast collection. "Why do you even have this?" I laughed as The Princess Bride started.

"It's a good movie!" he defended with a pout. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and offered half to me. I kicked off my flip flops and curled my feet under my hip. Emmett lifted his arm and I curled into his side. My heart pounded and my stomach fluttered as he lightly stroked my side with his fingertips. About halfway through the movie, I felt his eyes on me and I turned my questioning eyes to his.

I was immediately caught in his gaze. His eyes were such a warm brown and his face was so open and so sweet, and I knew he was going to kiss me. My eyes fluttered closed and the corners of my mouth turned up as he lifted my chin gently. When our lips met, I moaned at the sensation. He was such a good kisser. His lips were full and moist, but not spitty; he used tongue, but didn't choke me with it; and he didn't try to suck my lips off. Perfect.

Our kisses escalated quickly and I didn't protest when he pulled me into his lap to straddle his hips. His hands roamed down my sides and around to my behind, pulling me to him. I gasped at the sensation of his large, hard cock between my legs, and I couldn't stop myself from grinding against him. His fingers tightened against my ass and he held me to him as we rocked together, finding the friction we both wanted so much.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Bella, I want you so much."

"Bedroom?" I asked, kissing the skin beneath his ear. I squealed as he stood with me still wrapped around him and laughed as he ran to his bedroom. He threw me on the bed and I giggled wildly as I bounced. My laughter died in my throat as he removed his t-shirt and climbed onto the bed with me.

Our clothes mingled together on the floor beside his bed and I silently thanked Alice when my panties came off. The look on Emmett's face at the sight of my bare pussy made all the pain of the wax worth it.

"I want to taste you," he murmured as he settled his shoulders between my legs. At the first swipe of his tongue, my body trembled uncontrollably. When he focused on my clit, I clenched my fists in his hair and rocked my hips against his face. I had always been a sucker for a man who gave good head, and Emmett gave amazing head.

When my pussy became too sensitive, I pulled him up for a kiss by his hair and wrapped my fist around his cock. He pumped his hips into my hand a few times and pulled back abruptly. I opened my mouth to protest, but he reached over me into the nightstand and pulled out a condom.

I watched as he rolled the condom over his dick and sighed happily as he settled on top of me. His arm wrapped beneath my left knee and my eyes widened as he settled my foot over his shoulder. He held my right leg out to the side and slid into me. I thanked god for Pilates as we settled into a comfortable rhythm. Each thrust brought me closer to the edge as his pubic bone made contact with my swollen, throbbing clit.

"God, Emmett!" I whispered, clenching my eyes tight, "I'm so fucking close!"

He dropped the hand that held my leg to the side and moved it to quickly and roughly massage my clit. I fell over the edge seconds later and a few thrusts later, Emmett collapsed on top of me.

"That was fucking unbelievable," he gasped between pants.

He rolled off of me and threw his condom into the trash next to his bed. "Come here," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around me, tucking me into his side. "Will you stay tonight?"

"I have to wake up pretty early tomorrow for work," I hedged, hoping he'd still want me to stay.

"Me, too. I'll set an alarm. Maybe we could grab breakfast before you head out."

I smiled and blushed against his chest. "Sounds good," I answered with a yawn. He pulled the blanket over us and we fell asleep tangled together.


	3. Rosalie

**Warning: This is my very first femmeslash story and I'm nervous. So nervous, in fact, that it's taken me months to post this at all. If you're not into girl sex, this isn't for you, so pretty please don't read it and then complain. Also, this is pretty much entirely smut. :)**

**Rose**

Rose nearly jumped out of her chair in fright as I slammed into the house. "Bella? What the fuck?"

I glared as I stomped past her into my bedroom. Leaving the door open so we could talk, I stripped quickly and jumped into the shower. "Bad date?" she asked, walking into the small bathroom. I poked my head out the curtain and looked at her perched on the vanity.

"That's an understatement, Rose. I seriously thought Mike was going to be different." Tilting my head back into the shower stream, I thought back over the night and felt angry all over again.

"What happened, already?"

"Well, things were going well. We were getting more physical- you know. Anyway, to make a long story short, he got a blow job and refused to return the favor, I wasn't even wet when he fucked me, and then he told me I needed to go home because he had some buddies coming over. I am such an idiot. A sore idiot."

"Oh, man. What a douche. Sorry you had a rough night."

"Night? I swear, I haven't had an orgasm in six months."

"I told you I could help with that," I could hear the smile in Rose's voice, though I had no doubt she was telling the truth. She was much more adventurous, sexually, than me. Her tales of threesomes, bondage, and lesbian encounters kept me enthralled and jealous.

"Yeah, yeah, and I've told you I'm too scared of the vag to take you up on it."

"Trust me, Bella, there's nothing to be scared of. Being with a girl is different and I certainly guarantee you an orgasm."

"Alright, stop sexually harassing me," her laughter filled the small space. "I'm gonna finish up in here and crash. Wanna grab breakfast in the morning?"

"Yep. See you in the morning." I quickly finished my shower and dressed in a pair of cotton panties and a tank top. Sliding into my soft bed was heaven. The sheets were crisp and cool and I smiled at the feeling of sinking into a cloud.

XOXOXO

My chest was heaving as I sat up in bed and my panties were soaked through. Holy shit, I had a wet dream. Flashes of my dream came back to me as I took deep breaths to calm down: long blonde hair between my legs, smooth skin against mine, uncontrollable moans... Oh, my god, I dreamed of Rose. The maddening part was that now I couldn't stop thinking of her; her beautiful face buried in my pussy. My hands crept between my thighs and I gasped when I discovered how wet I was. Truly, I hadn't been this turned on in months. My clit throbbed and my mouth watered and I wanted my best friend.

Without even realizing I had made the decision, I found myself walking across the hall to Rose's bedroom. The door was cracked and her lamp was on as it always was. My tough as nails friend was a bit afraid of the dark. Standing next to her bed, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to climb into bed with her and wake her up with my tongue and fingers, but the reality was that I had never done anything like this before and I was a little afraid.

"Rose," I whispered. "Wake up!"

"Bella?" her voice was scratchy from sleep and her eyes were half closed. "What's wrong?" she lifted the sheet for me to slide in next to her.

All my courage left at that moment. I looked at her beautiful face, my own cheeks burning. I dropped my gaze, unable to meet her eyes. "Seriously, Bells, what's going on? You're scaring me," her hand ran through my hair, brushing the strands out of my face.

"I'm fine. I just had a dream."

"A nightmare?" her blue eyes were wide and concerned and her lips looked so soft and I had to kiss her. So I did.

This kiss was like nothing I'd even known before. Her lips were full and her face was smooth and when she slid her tongue into my mouth it was gentle.

"No," I finally answered, breaking the kiss.

"No?" she was staring at my lips and I clenched my thighs together, so desperate for friction.

"No, not a nightmare," I clarified. "I want you."

"Fuck, Bella." she rolled over me, settling between my open thighs and captured my lips in a kiss so passionate, it left me panting. Her smooth legs rubbed against mine and I loved how silky her skin felt. My breaths were erratic and so, so loud as she kissed my collar bones while her hand pulled the straps of my tank top down my arm. When my breasts were free, Rose wrapped her lips around the left nipple while her hands kneaded the right one. She didn't bite or tug too hard and I was stunned by how aroused I felt.

Sitting back on her heels, she pulled the tank top and my panties down my body and I lay in my best friend's bed, completely naked and spread open just for her.

"Oh, my god, you're so fucking beautiful," she breathed as she lowered her body and kissed the inside of my right thigh, about three inches from where I wanted her. Her eyes met mine as she brought her mouth to my pussy. She dropped one kiss on my aching clit and rested her chin on my pubic bone, her gaze burning with intensity. "Are you sure you want this? I don't want to do anything you'll regret tomorrow."

I braided my fingers through her hair and smiled. "I'm positive." I lifted my hips, and thankfully she took the hint and sucked my smooth lips into her mouth one at a time, scraping her teeth lightly against the sensitive skin. Her arms wrapped around my legs and she placed her hands on either side of my core, pulling my folds apart. My hips bucked wildly as she gave my slit one long lick with her flat tongue, from the entrance of my vagina to my clit. She circled my sensitive nub with her warm, wet tongue and my stomach and thighs trembled uncontrollably.

I released her hair and propped myself up on my elbows to watch her and the sight nearly made me cum. With my right hand, I pulled her hair back off her face and I moaned as I watched her pink tongue flatten and move slowly across my clit. The throbbing had turned into a sweet ache and I knew an orgasm was fast approaching. "Suck it, baby, please," I begged, holding her hair tighter to keep her focused on my swollen bundle of nerves.

My moans were loud and my hips rocked shamelessly as she pulled my clit into her mouth, sucking gently and pressing her tongue against it firmly. My eyes crossed and my mouth opened into a silent scream as she drew the most intense orgasm of my life from me. The pulsing sweetness began in my clit and radiated up to my belly and down my legs. Rose released my clit when it became too sensitive and her beautiful face disappeared from my view as she snaked her tongue into my entrance, lapping up as much of my sticky cum as she could.

My hand wrapped around her hair and I pulled her up to lie next to me. Our lips met and I sighed happily when I tasted myself on her. In a pretty impressive move for a novice, I tugged her tank top over her head while I rolled myself on top of her. Rose had the best breasts. They were heavy and full, but still perky, the way only a twenty-four year old's breasts can be. Her nipples were pink and pretty and I wanted them in my mouth.

Tentatively, I reached my tongue out and flattened it against the puckered skin. I knew immediately that Rosalie's boobs were going to be my new obsession. It was intriguing to feel the nipples tighten and grow beneath my tongue. I suckled and kneaded her for several minutes before she pulled my face back to hers. "Will you touch me?" I nodded and she took my hand in hers and guided it down her body. When we reached the fabric of her panties, she moved our hands over the cloth down to where the cotton was warm and slick.

With one more wistful kiss on her right nipple, I sat up to pull her panties down her long, creamy legs. Steeling myself, I took in the sight before me. Rose was on her back with her hair cascading wildly around her head on the pillow. Her chest was flushed and her nipples were hard, and my mouth watered for them again. I ran my hand very lightly across her velvet soft stomach, watching in wonder as her muscles flexed and rippled. The long legs I had been jealous of for all of college and beyond were bent and spread wide, exposing her smooth pussy. "It's so pretty," I sighed, loving how pink it was and feeling a little smug when I noticed how it glistened with moisture. "I don't know what to do."

She was watching me as I stared at her body. My nerves from earlier were back and I felt embarrassed that I didn't know how to make her feel good. She patiently placed our hands back on her pussy and gathered some moisture on our fingertips. She moved her hand to rest on top of mine as she positioned my fingers on her clit. "I like to rub it like this," she said, moving my fingers in quick circles. When I got the hang of rubbing her, she moved her arms above her head.

Her hips moved in small circles and I got goosebumps as she let out the sexiest moan I had ever heard. "I want to taste you. Tell me what to do, please." Sliding my body lower on her bed, I kissed my way up the inside of her toned thigh. As I got closer, I could smell her arousal. She smelled like Rose, but more concentrated and mixed with musk. When I was face to face with it, her vagina was a little intimidating. I spread her apart with my fingers and slid my tongue up her slit. She tasted salty and a little bit sweet. It wasn't bad, but she definitely didn't taste like ice cream either. Her folds were silky and soft and I like the way they felt as they moved against my tongue. I backed off a bit to study her, and tried to find her clit with my fingers. "Is this it?" I asked, rubbing against a slightly swollen, thicker piece of flesh.

My beautiful girl arched her back and moaned as I got the confirmation I needed. Knowing what I liked, I decided to just go for it. I dropped open mouthed kisses on her lips, keeping my finger firmly on her clit. It was amazing to feel her react. Her thighs trembled and she fisted her hands in my hair. My finger slipped off her clit and her whole body jerked as my fingernail gently scraped across it. "Did that hurt?" I asked in a panic?

"Oh god, Bella. You're not hurting me." She tried to pull my face back to her pussy, but I wanted to try something. I licked my middle two fingers and positioned them at her entrance. I watched in awe as they slowly disappeared into her body. I focused on the way she felt surrounding me: she was slick heat and firm muscles and so, so tight. I curled my fingers and smiled in triumph when I felt her spongy g-spot. Her back arched and she looked so sexy, I had to taste her again. I pulled my fingers from her and replaced it with my tongue.

All I could smell and taste was Rose. My nose was buried in her folds, and when I wiggled my tongue inside her, I tried rubbing my nose against her clit, though I wasn't sure if I was actually pulling it off. Wanting to make her feel good, I licked my way up her slit and circled her clit a few times. She pulled my hair, begging me to suck her. Wrapping my lips around the swollen, pulsing flesh, I drew it gently into my mouth.

I sucked on her clit, hoping I was doing it right when I was rewarded with a gush of warm liquid against my chin. Rosalie stiffened and moaned my name over and over. When her body relaxed, I gave her sensitive clit one last quick lick and crawled up her body. We kissed until we were breathless and sleepy and I smiled as she settled me against her breasts. My eyes were heavy as she broke the silence. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we okay?" Her arms tightened around me. I raised my head to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, we're absolutely okay. I don't know why we didn't do this before!"

Her eyes narrowed in a mock glare. "I told you! Next time you'll believe me."

"Oh, you're not going to have to talk me into this next time. You're going to have a hard time keeping me away." I smiled into her skin.

"I'm okay with that." Her words were quiet but clear.

"I do have one very important question."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said with a grin. "Does scissoring feel as good as I think it would? They always seem really excited about it in porn." I screamed with laughter as Rose pinched my sides and slid one of her legs between mine.

"Only one way to find out."


End file.
